Surprise Attack!
by PhantomMusicAngel666
Summary: Ed and Al are back! Winry comes to visit, but gets mauled by gang bangers. Will Ed save her? Will they admit their love to each other? Will they get to the crazy Welcome Back party in time? What will they do at the partay? EdXWin & slight RizaXRoy


Surprise Attack!

Ages

Ed-28

Winry-28

Al-27

Mustang-somewhere in his late forties

Hawkeye-somewhere in her mid forties

Ed had returned from the other side. Winry still couldn't believe it. She was on her way to Central to greet him in a welcome home party. Of course, because the gate was in Central Ed and Al came back through and arrived there.

It was around ten o'clock when the train arrived in Central Train Station. Mustang set her up in a hotel somewhere around The Central Military Base. She wasn't sure where, so she decided to walk around for a little while in the cool night breeze to think certain things through. Certain things like if she was going in tell Ed she was madly in love with him.

She went up to the Information Desk in the train station to ask directions, and the older woman at the desk gave Winry some directions a small piece of paper. As Winry started following the directions, her thoughts came tumbling down on her like steel beams. She started wondering what Ed would think of her now. After all, she had grown into a woman, and, as Winry would guess, Ed had grown into a man.

Winry started thinking about how she had changed since Ed last saw her in Central all those years ago. She was practically a child back then. But, now, she had full breasts, a mirror image body of an hour glass, long, slender legs, long, silky blonde hair, bright, sparkling blue eyes, and a perfect, soft complexion that glowed in the moonlight. Guessing on the looks she would catch that she got quite often from men, she was a beautiful young woman that many men would desire over. But, would Ed think so?

Ed was overwhelmingly happy that he and Al had finally conjured up a successful way of opening the gate without any sacrifices. Sure, he and Al were now 28 and 27, but they found a way through rigorous all-nighters of research. Now, he knew how WInry felt whenever she did an all-nighter for him and his auto-mail.

One strange but miraculous thing that happened when he and Al crossed the gate was that he had his limbs back. Yes, strange indeed. All Ed was hoping was that he wouldn't get the dreaded wrench when Winry found out about it.

Winry.

The woman he's loved since before he even liked girls. Ed was wondering what she looked like now. He was strongly guessing that she was the most beautiful and, unfortunately for him, sought after woman in the country. Ed was surprised when, as soon as Mustang got he and Al all put together and such, Mustang immediately called Winry and invited her to the Welcome Home party that he and Hawkeye were throwing. Did he mention that they were married now? Yup, the much too insensitive player that was Mustang married the strict, yet loving woman that was Riza.

Ed couldn't explain how excited he was to see Winry again. But, he was also worrying over something that had been bugging him since he got back- would he tell Winry that he was head-over-heels in love with her?

Sure, Ed thought that she wold like a guy with broad shoulders, long blonde hair, entrancing amber eyes, and muscles that would now put Armstrong to shame. But, the main thing he was gonna smudge in her face-other than the Welcome Home cake-would be that he was now an easy **six and a half feet **_**tall**_!!!!!!!!!!! Haha! Beat _that_, Mustang!

"Ugh, all this thinking is giving me a headache," Ed said to himself. Then, he called out to Al, who was talking to Riza about how she and Mustang got together, "Hey, Al! I'm goin' for a walk, okay?! I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Okay!" replied Al. Then, Mustang slowly, mockingly walked over to Ed.

"Watch out for those gang bangers, FullMetal. A little guy like you would be a target for them-"

"Said the annoying Fuhrer as he looked _up _at his old friend." finished Ed, standing lightly on his toes to emphasize 'up'. Ed walked out the door and started on his slow walk through Central to ease his scrambled mind.

Winry was lost. That's it. She was lost, hungry, tired, and pissed _beyond _reasoning. She was slowly walking on the sidewalk, rereading the directions the old lady gave her. She walked passed an alleyway and, unfortunately, got the attention of three men who were in a gang called Metal Screw.

The leader, Thorn, smirked evilly as Winry walked passed he and his gang of now horny men unknowingly in grave danger.

"Boys, it's time to screw us some metal," Thorn said with an evil grin and a small chuckle.

"Yeah, boss. We gonna get dat chick or sometin'?" asked a rather inhumanly large man with hands big enough to match a lion's paws. He wasn't too smart, considering he dropped out of school in middle school. But, Thorn hated it when he asked stupid questions and punched him square in the jaw. It didn't hurt him, but it was his sign to shut up or else.

"We gotta get dat meat!" squealed an annoying voice that came from a skinny, lanky man. He was very interested in the woman that passed them a minute earlier. But, he was just going to let his boss do all the planning.

"Shaddup! We are gonna eat dat meat, but only after we play with our food for a bit." said Thorn. He was a well build man with dark brown hair spiked to a point. His gang member trademark was the tattoo of an screw. Every one of his gang members had somewhere on their body. His was visible on the front right side of his neck. His large friend, Stone, had it under his left wrist. The lankly member had it on his right ankle.

"Alright, boys, let's get us some meat fer dinnna."

Ed was now walking through the empty streets of Central being quite bored.

"Man, I wish I had something to do," he whined to himself. Yeah, he talks to himself a lot, doesn't he?

Well, anyways, he was turning a corner when he saw three suspicious looking men following a young woman whose face couldn't be see do to the paper she was, for some reason, holding up close to her face.

"What the?" Ed asked himself. He knew it was probably a gang like Mustang warned him about. But, he knew they wouldn't be coming after him. He's a grown man. But, the woman they were following looked like a beautiful one. Ed couldn't put his finger on it, but the way she walked was strangely familiar.

Ed snapped out of it and crossed the street to follow the gang in case they tried anything on the unsuspecting woman. He wasn't stupid. He knew what they wanted from the woman from the hungry look in their eyes. He just hoped it was for pizza, instead.

Suddenly, a mid-sized man who seemed to be the leader flipped out a knife while the small one took out a bottle and handkerchief, and the large man just took out his fists from his pockets. Ed walked faster to catch up to them, but they out into a run as soon the woman was about to pass an alley. Ed ran as fast as he could as he felt a tinge of panic hit his heart. Why was he so worried and scared for a woman he didn't even know?

Then, the large one encircled the woman with one strong arm as the other went to cover her mouth from the scream she tried to give. They all jumped into the alley with the woman, and Ed scrambled to reach them before it was too late.

She fought and fought to get out of the incredibly strong grip around her. But, it would work. He was just too strong. But, she got an idea and bit as hard as she could into the smelly hand covering her mouth. The man let out a small cry and dropped her harshly onto the ground. She scrambled to her hands and knees, but her breath was knocked out of her as the another man jumped on top of her and held a knife to her throat. She struggled, but he was too strong, too.

"Sssssshhhhhhh... Struggling only makes it harder on ya, chica," whispered a hoarse voice into the crook of her neck. Winry felt his hot breath against her and smelled the alcohol that inhabited it. She screamed her lungs out and only got kicked in the side by a man that was too skinny and was holding a wet handkerchief in one hand with a bottle that said 'Chloroform' on the side.

Then, she gasped as the man on top her flip her from her stomach to her back, and he pressed his body against hers. He started kissing her savagely as she struggled against him. Getting annoyed with her useless punches against his back, he took her wrists in one hand and set them above her head. The other hand was used to lift her shirt and roughly massage one of her breasts. Winry whimpered in pain as he started tearing at her pants and skin.

The large man was still at the opening of the alley, making sure no one that wasn't supposed to pass them and call the authorities. He was inspecting the hand that Winry bit too closely and was unable to see the pissed off, tall, muscular man briskly walk up to him. Ed kicked him straight in the face, sending him flying up and over Thorn and Winry and into the wall that signaled the end of the alley. He fell to the ground from the wall and was apparently out cold.

Ed walked straight towards the leader as the lanky man charged him, but punched him square in the jaw without taking his eyes off of the man that was attempting to rape the innocent woman. Mr. Lanky fell flat on his back, and his head cracked against the concrete ground.

Ed walked to the leader and grabbed him by the back of his black leather jacket and switched grips so he was holding him by the collar of his jacket. He pushed him against a wall and lifted him so he was a good foot off the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DIRTY BASTARD?!" Ed screamed into his ugly face. "NO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE AN INNOCENT WOMAN WHILE SHE WAS JUST WALKING DOWN THE STREET, MINDING HER OWN BUSINESS!!!" Ed shook the man hard against the brick wall of the alley.

Ed had never felt like this before. Never so sneeringly angry. Never so painfully scared of what would happen after the job was done to the woman. But, he stopped it half way and was about to kill the man if he said anything smart.

"I'm sorry, man! I'm sorry! Is this your sexy, little whore?" Thorn asked mockingly and sarcastically. But, he regretted it. Because as soon as he did, Ed snapped his neck and let him drop to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?"Ed caught his breath and turned to the mysteriously familiar voice that asked his name and reason of saving her. He couldn't breathe. The woman before him was enchantingly beautiful with long, lustrous hair, sparkling, tear brimmed eyes, and a body that gave his loins a strangely pleasurable tension.

"I-uh, um. I'm-" he stumbled, trying to make a complete sentence with this beautiful woman staring at him like she was. He took a deep breath to steady himself and stood at his full height. "My name is Edward Elric, and, honestly, I have _no idea _why the hell I saved you." But, he thought he said something he shouldn't have when the woman stared at him like she just a dead man waking, her mouth agape.

"No way. You can't be him," she whispered disbelievingly to herself as she got up and started walking towards Ed.

"Yeah, I'm him. Why? Do you know me or something?"

She stopped mere inches away from his body with her head lifted to meet his eyes. Ed liked that she had to look up at him, but his breath whooshed out of him like he got sucker-punched in the stomach when he saw her eyes clearly for the first time. Beneath the blonde bangs were blue eyes that practically screamed that he should be kissing this woman, not having his pants in a bulge because her breasts were so close to his chest.

"Um...miss? What's your name?" he asked suspiciously as he stared her down.

"My name? I'm Winry Rockbell." She held a hand out to him to greet properly, but he stared at it like she was pointing a gun straight at his chest. Suddenly, he threw his strong arms around her waist and started sobbing. For the first time in his life since his mom died, he was thanking God. Thanking Him that he was by her side at the one time she truly needed him. "Ed? Is it really you?" she asked with a small smile on her lips.

He let her go and held her at arms' length from him. He stared straight into the eyes that he so often dreamed about when he was in the other world. Then, he spoke with a softness that would surprise even Alphonse.

"Yeah, it's me, Win. I'm back." He stared at her for second before taking her in his arms again. "Oh, thank God they didn't hurt you!!"

"Well, thanks to _you _is more like it. They certainly would've finished the job had you not come along goin' all GRR," she said sarcastically into his chest. She pushed against him for him to let go and took his hand in her own as she swung them like a giddy child would. "You know, you grew taller since the last time I saw you, shortie," she said while she pressed herself against him to compare their heights.

Ed only felt himself grow tighter when her full breasts pressed to his broad chest. "And you grew more beautiful than I last remember. No wonder those dirty bastards wanted you," he said slyly. What was happening to him? Was the tightness in his lower regions making him full of himself in his attempts at wooing her, or had his arrogant heart take over?

She stared up at him with wide eyes, surprised at what he had just said. She composed herself again and took on a sexy look in her eyes. "And you've grown bigger than _I _remember," she said. Then, she took her hands and ran them over his chest and clasped them around his neck with a sly smile all the while.

_Oh, God. Don't tempt me, Winry. Please, oh, please don't tempt me,_ he thought, mentally groaning at her touch. _What was the _fuck _is this feeling inside of me?_

"What's the matter, Ed? Getting tense on me?" she asked with a look that only helped kindle the fire that was lighting inside of his abdomen. The need for _something_. But, what?

"No, pfft! What gives you that idea?" he asked, trying desperately not to sound aroused, but he failed miserably. He thought he had to get Winry out of the now blood stained alley. It wouldn't be the right place or time to do what he wanted to do sooooo much. But, he was thinking of what was best for Winry, not for himself. "Um, Win? I think we should get to my office. Al, Mustang, and Riza are waiting for me to come back. But, they'll be surprised when they see you," he said while taking her hands in his and placing them back on her sides. "Come on. Let's get back." With that, he held out his arm for her, and she entwined her arm around his with a sincere smile.

"Hey, guys! I'm back! And, you'll never believe who I ran into." Ed announced with Winry still clinging to her Knight in Shining Armor.

Al looked up with a bored look on his face from the game of Poker he was playing with Mustang and Havoc, but as soon as he saw Winry, it brightened into a big, overwhelming smile. "Winry! When did you get here?" Al asked as he rushed over to greet his best friend with a big bear hug. She returned it happily, but reluctantly letting go of Ed's arm.

"AL! Wow, you're so big! And when did you get so handsome?" she greeted playfully. Al just blushed and looked away at the ground.

"Ah, Ms. Rockbell. It's good to see you, again. I assume you arrived here safely, yes?" Mustang said, looking up from his Royal Flush.

"Yes, thanks to Ed," she stated with a cute smirk.

Havoc looked up for a split second and did a double take at the fully womanized Winry. He oggled her for a couple long moments before realizing he started drooling all over his cigarette. He shook his head to regain his composure and went over to Winry.

"Wow, I never would've thought that these two dopes had such a beautiful friend out in the country. I didn't like country girls five minutes ago, but I _certainly _do now." Havoc gave a charming smile as he bent down, lightly took Winry's delicate hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. He smirked when he heard her giggle. Ed just glared at Havoc with 'I Hate Havoc!' written all over his face.

"Thank you, sir. But, I'm only interested in men my own age," she stated politely as she removed her hand from his grasp. He looked shot down.

All Ed could think in his head with the evil smirk plastered on his strong features was '_HAHAHA! REJECTION! LOSER! (Enter cynically evil laugh here.)_' Havoc still had the look of complete shock on his face. He had never-_NEVER_- been rejected by any woman in his life. Except one time when it turned out was a dike. He straightened and returned to the Poker table with the cards covering his over dramatically crying face.

"Now, let's get to the party. NOW EVERYONE!!!" screamed Mustang as all the old friends of Ed and Al appeared out of nowhere and started decorating the irregularly large office with a balcony and everything a high tanking officer could possibly pray for.

After five minutes, the office had drinks, snacks, alcohol, a D.J., dance floor, and a small stage with a band on the stage awaiting requests from people at the party. It was an amazing set up.

"Edward, Alphonse, Winry!" screamed Shezca as she took all three of the friends in seemingly impossible humungo hug.

"Can't...breathe...!" gasped Al.

"Oh! Sorry, about that." She released them all and blushed a bit in embarrassment.

Long hours were spent mingling with old friends(Al), flirting with the large, handsome men of the military(Winry and Riza, surprisingly), and glaring at roaming hands on women that men liked(Ed and Mustang).

Soon, the silent band made an announcement for people wishing to sing to come on up and just tell them whatever song it is they wanted to sing to. Mustang went up and sang Numa Numa. Riza sang Hero by Superchick. Al sang I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan. Surprisingly, they had a pretty good voice. Then, Havoc stumbled over to Ed.

"Come on, Ed! Sing a song with your girlfriend!" yelled a drunk Havoc with his arm draped over Mustang's shoulders, keeping him on his wobbly feet. "Haha. You should sing a sexy song with her. Yeeeaaaah. I'd like to see that chica dance her ass off. Woo hoo!"

Ed was restraining himself from punching the daylights out of his old, drunk friend. Mustang gave a sympathetic look to Ed and mouthed, "_Don't listen to him. But, you _should _sing a nice love song with her_."

Then, before Ed could reply, a drunk Winry fell into his arms with a small hiccup. She struggled to stand up again. When she did, she squinted at Ed like he was far away. Once she realized it was Ed, she smiled a crooked smile and winked. Waltzing over to stage with an alluring swing of her hips, she climbed onto the stage with friends she made over the hours. They all whispered to the band, and when they were done, the men in the band gave shadowy smirks and small chuckles of anticipation. Winry stepped up to the mike with her five beautiful friends. Though, Ed didn't think they were nearly as beautiful as Winry.

With a snap of Winry's fingers, the band started up what sounded like an arabic beat. Then, the fun began.

The girls' hips swung sexually with the beat as they leaned into the mike to sing the first line with overall sexuality that sent most of the men in the room into arousal immediately.

All:

_**I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' me (Uh)**_

_**sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin', yet (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

Ed pondered at the girls' strange words. _What the hell does she think she's doing?! She's gonna have every man at this goddamn party drooling all over her like Havoc was. _The rest of the girls fell back behind Winry and started an exotic dance as Winry stayed at the mike with her full lips brushing against it.Ed tensed at her voice, almost a moan.

Winry:

_**Typical**_

_**Hardly the type I fall for**_

_**I'm liking the physical**_

_**Don't leave me askin' for more**_

_**I'm a sexy mama (mama)**_

_**Who knows how to get what I want and (want and)**_

_**What I want to do is spring this on ya (on ya)**_

_**Back up all the things that I told ya (told ya)**_

By now, all the men were cheering and jeering encouragingly to the sexually explicit girls on the stage. Well, all except Ed, that is. He was standing in the back of the room watching intently to make sure none of the men got confident and decided to join the girls on the stage, if you know what I mean.

Winry:

_**You been sayin' all the right things all night long**_

_**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**_

She pulled teasingly at her, ironically, dark red button up shirt, causing Ed to twitch. He couldn't believe he was seeing his best friend and love of his life doing this, even if she _was _drunk!

Winry:

_**Baby, can't you see (see)**_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)**_

_**And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)**_

_**I'm about to blow**_

All:

_**I don't think you know!**_

Winry stepped away from the mike so she was the lead of the dancing girls, getting ready to give a dance that would _surely _catch Ed's attention. She, then, started to do a synchronized, sexual, arousing dance with the other girls as they all sang with Winry's voice sticking out from the rest.

All:

_**I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' me (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

Winry grabbed the mike from its stand and jumped off the stage gracefully. Wow, you'd never think she was drunk. Then, she started walking towards Ed through the crowd that was parting in her path like she was royalty and closing again in her wake. She had a sly look on her face as she sang to Havoc.

Winry:

_**You say you're a big boy**_

_**But I can't agree**_

Havoc's mouth dropped agape. She leaned in closer to him.

Winry:

'_**Cause the love you said you had**_

_**Ain't been put on me**_

She leaned in an inch from Havoc's open mouth.

Winry:

_**I wonder (wonder)**_

_**If I'm just too much for you**_

_**Wonder**_ (wonder)

She dragged a fingernail across his jaw, under his chin, and led him a little ways away from where he stood. She had him under her spell. Ed could see that, and he wondered if he would befall the same fate. He, actually, wouldn't mind it.

Winry:

_**If my kiss don't make you just**_

_**Wonder (wonder)**_

_**What I got next for you**_

_**What you gonna do? (Do)**_

Then, she gave him a light peck on the lips and he passed out cold at her feet. She just smirked and continued on her stalk towards Ed. She sang to all men generally, holding her arm that wasn't holding the mike out in emphasis.

Winry:

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**_

_**I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please**_

_**Baby, can't you see (see)**_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)**_

_**The heat comin' from this beat (beat)**_

_**I'm about to blow**_

All:

_**I don't think you know!**_

She slowly, deliberately started unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. Ed's heart skipped a beat and his face completely flushed.

All:

_**I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh) **_[second button

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh) **_[third button

_**I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh) **_[forth button

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' **_[fifth button

Men could now see the straps of Winry's black lace bra popping as the shirt slid a little ways over Winry's shoulders. Ed's heart was racing, beating against his chest like it was going to pop straight out of his chest. He kept his look cool, though, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad, muscular chest, and a single bead of sweat sliding from his forehead into his eye. But, inside, Winry's seductive actions were tearing him apart.

_**(Instrumental and sexy dancing)**_

_**Winry:**_

_**Come on, baby, loosen up ma buttons, babe**_

_**(Loosen up ma buttons, babe)**_

_**Baby, won't you loosen up ma buttons, babe**_

_**(Loosen up ma buttons, babe)**_

_**I'm a make ya loosen up ma buttons, babe**_

_**(Loosen up ma buttons, babe)**_

_**Why don't you loosen up ma buttons, babe**_

_**(Loosen up ma buttons, babe)**_

Winry was nearly to Ed, and she was looking directly at him. He was looking directly at her, trying to hide a smile. Then, she ripped her shirt off of her completely, popping the buttons. Ed's breath caught in his throat. Winry was only in her jeans and black lace bra, now. Not even any shoes! She was a couple yards away from Ed and men were cursing because it wasn't them the mysterious blonde vixen was after.

All:

_**I'm telling ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

Winry was standing in front of Ed, now, still swinging her hips. Ed was completely and totally shell shocked when he saw the look in Winry's eyes. Hunger. Pure, ravenous hunger. He'd seen it before in women's eyes in the other world when they looked at their husbands. But, he had never reacted to it before. Not like _this_. Not with it in Winry's eyes while staring _straight _at him.

Winry:

_**Oh, oh, oh! I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, babe! (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

Winry pressed her half naked body against Ed's, pushing him against the wall. She raised her lips to be mere inches away from Ed's, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She still had the mike, and you couldn't hear her, but Ed could. She still sang.

Winry:

_**I'm telling ya to loosen up ma buttons, baby (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gonne do to me (Uh, huh)**_

_**But, I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**_

Then, signaling the end of the song, Winry leaned in and kissed Ed fully on the lips. Ed just stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. But, getting a thumbs up from Mustang, the now conscious Havoc, and Al, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer and kiss her back.

They kissed for a minute until Ed got confident and tried to slip his tongue in Winry's mouth. She caught this and allowed him full entrance. Ed explored every inch of her mouth. Winry did the same. Then, they turned into a fight to see whose tongue could win dominance. After a while, Ed won, and he was happy.

They parted for air, their mouths still barely touching. They locked eyes. Amber with Sapphire. Two beautiful gems.

"I love you, Winry. Always have. Always will," stated a breathless Ed.

"I love you, too, Ed," admitted the other breathless blonde. She pecked him on the lips.

When they broke apart, everyone in the room was staring at them, completely silent. Mustang stood forward and started clapping. "It's about time, you two," he said with the smug smile he gets whenever he knew he was right and the other person was wrong.

Ed and Winry stared at him, a little confused. Then, everyone in the entire room started clapping and cheering, shouting "It's about time!" or "Finally! I was starting to think you were gay!", throwing hats up in the air, and people coming up to congratulate the new couple, patting them on the back.

Winry and Ed were growing tired of it. So, they walked out on the party with Ed's arm around Winry's waist and Winry's arm around Ed's waist. The way they saw it, they were walking out on the past and walking into a new future. A future in each other's loving embrace. A future with possible children.

And, most importantly, a future _without _a _**Surprise Attack!**_

_Fin_

Well, that's it. Man, this story was, like, nineteen pages! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Read and review! No flames. Just constructive criticism.


End file.
